Fire Fighting
by Miss Vasconcelos
Summary: SHIELD data is leaked and everyone has only one suspect: Natasha Romanoff. Natasha struggles to prove her innocence when the world thinks otherwise. At the end of it all, when she finds out who was behind all this, it gets her perplexed.


It was a saturday night, the clock was ticking eight and something. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Sam and Bucky were at the base of the New Avengers, extremely bored. They had finished their daily mission quota and had nothing left to do.

The only Quinjet left for them was being used by Rhodey and Sharon on a mission in Afghanistan, which means they were practically trapped in that base.

Of course Tony could use his armor and fly to some pub, but he thought he was the only one there who could rid his friends of eternal tedium. But none of those presents agreed to participate in the games he suggested, so he spread out on a divan further down the living room of the base, he had given up.

Sam and Bucky were playing chess in the middle of the room, both sitting on different sofas facing each other, and the chessboard was on the coffee table between them. Natasha was sat on the couch next to Bucky and was helping him with some tips, and Steve was sitting on the arm of the couch and trying to help Sam, but he did not hit one. Wanda and Vision were on the porch, staring at the stars and talking about how beautiful the night was.

Bucky was winning from Sam, he had almost all of his pieces still on the chessboard. Sam decided not to listen to Steve's advices anymore after he lost his last bishop. Sam was thinking about the next move while chew his nails.

— This game is still gonna turn, you will see. — He said.

— Sam, you only have the king, a pawn and a single tower. — Natasha said. — You have no chance. James can already celebrate.

— This is a piece of cake. — Bucky said, rubbing his hands. — Alright, Nat, now what do I do?

— You can't do this! — Sam protested. — I'm playing on my own now, you will too. Nat, don't help him.

Steve was watching the game, arms folded and brow furrowed. He thought it was an interesting game and wanted to learn how to play.

Natasha whispered something in Bucky's ear.

— Hey! Come on!

Bucky moved his black bishop to the path of Sam's tower. Sam grinned at Natasha and moved his tower. Bucky lost his bishop.

— I told you the game was going to turn. Thanks Nat, I owe you. Yeah. — Sam said, moving his head up and down.

Sam threw back his head and laughed at what he thought would be an impending victory.

— Made you look. — Bucky said.

Bucky moved his tower and the king of Sam got in check. Sam had nothing else to do.

— Checkmate.

Bucky raised his arms in celebration. Natasha smiled, pleased with herself. Sam, however, was frowning. Steve smiled in surprise at the game's twist.

— What was this betrayal? — Sam asked.

— What? — Natasha said with a shrug.

But Sam was only joking. After all, this was just a game. That's when Tony came up with one more idea.

— Let's play poker, or rather, strip poker. — He announced.

— Alright. — Sam nodded. — Do you know where a deck is? Do we at least have one here?

Tony forced himself to remember if they had, it turned out they did not.

— So let's play... — He drummed his fingers on his forehead as if that would help him think of something else. — Strip chess. The board is already here. — He pointed to the empty chessboard on the coffee table.

— Why this insistence on playing a strip game? — Steve came into the conversation.

— Let's say it would be more interesting. — He retorted, giving emphasis on the word "interesting" — But if you don't wanna show the protruding belly, no problem, you're not required to play.

— No, I just don't think it's a good idea.

— Look, there's no one underage here, we're all vaccinated and we're not virgins, well, except for you. — Tony pointed to Steve, who got embarrassed. Sam looked up at Steve, incredulous.

— It's not possible. — Sam muttered.

Steve frowned.

— Hey, the couple there! — Tony raised his voice so that Wanda and Vision could hear him from where they were. — Can you stop dating and come here? Let's play chess. Strip chess.

Vision and Wanda approached.

— Strip chess? — Wanda asked, frowning.

— How do you play this? — Sam wanted to know — There are sixteen pieces for each one, after we get naked, let's take off what, skin?

— Let me explain to you, — Tony paused and cleared his throat — every time you lose a "power" piece, you take off a piece of clothing, we will not count on the king, because there's no way to lose it without finishing the game. So there are seven pieces for seven pieces of clothing. Not to mention give a checkmate before the king remains. I just hope this doesn't happen, it would be worthless. I hope someone ends up naked and I hope to be Romanoff.

Natasha smiled, because she knew it would never happen. Nobody wins from her in chess. No one. She did not say anything because she wanted him to think so, but she made a point of playing with him, and she was not going to settle down until he had only his underwear left for him to take off.

— Okay. — She said. — Can I choose who to play with?

— Yes. There is only one thing, whoever wins will choose a person who hasn't played yet, so on and on until everyone has their chance to participate. Who do you choose, Romanoff?

— You.

Tony put his hand on his chest, pretending to be surprised.

— Me? Oh, it will be my pleasure. But, wait a second, I'll be right back.

Tony left the room in a jog, and returned a few minutes later carrying a beer crate.

— To cheer things up. — He said, making mention of what he had just brought.

Sam and Bucky provided their seats for Natasha and Tony to sit down. Tony poured a beer and took a long sip as Natasha arranged the pieces on the board. She would have the white ones, so she would make the first move. She moved a pawn to two houses ahead, giving room for the queen to act, it was her best strategy. A few minutes later, Tony had lost some of his pawns and some power pieces, so now he only wore pants. Natasha had only one more pawn, that's because she sacrificed them. It was Tony's turn to play. He thought for a moment, and took Natasha's last pawn, just as Natasha imagined he would. She also let him take one of her towers.

— Things are going to get interesting now. — Tony announced with a sly grin. — The first power piece that Natasha loses. Let's see what she's going to take off.

Tony took another long sip of his beer as Natasha took off her leather jacket.

— The jacket, really? Pretty fast, huh?

— Don't worry. It's the only piece of clothing I'm going to take off.

— Yeah. — said Tony disdainfully.

Tony took another long gulp and thought about the next move. Natasha grabbed a beer, opened it, and drank some. That game was already won. After a while, Tony lost his queen and his underwear was all he was wearing. That made Wanda get a little red, she was wondering what she was doing there. Tony was wearing a Calvin Klein black underwear, very typical of him. That's when Natasha gave checkmate.

Natasha won and could choose one of the guys to face. She chose Bucky, and Tony, still incredulous that he had lost, granted his place to him. Tony was wearing his clothes when the match started. After a few minutes, Bucky was already taking off his shirt. As Natasha sipped at her beer, she thought about how she loved that game. Seconds later, Bucky took off his shoes. Bucky lost a bishop and decided he had no choice but to take off his pants, Wanda looked away in embarrassment. Natasha decided that she had seen everything she wanted to see, so checkmate.

The same happened with Sam.

Now Natasha would play with Vision, which was, she had to admit, pretty hard. After some pawns were eliminated, it was time of some power pieces. The game was well balanced, Natasha missed a play, Vision also lost right after. She was already barefoot and without the jacket when Vision took one of her bishops. She cursed mentally. She pulled his gray cotton T-shirt with thin black stripes over her head and Sam pulled a cushion into his lap when he saw the black bra Natasha was wearing. It was the first time she'd missed an important piece of clothing in the night. Steve tried to disguise his gaze from her breasts, Tony did not even disguise. She threw the shirt over her black leather jacket on her side.

— Finally. — Tony said, then took a long sip of the beer he held. — Go, Vision. Smash it.

Tony took another sip of his beer. He was sitting on the arm of the couch where Vision was, on the opposite end of which Steve was. Sam was in an armchair and Bucky was sitting on the arm of Natasha's couch, in front of Steve. Wanda was sitting next to Vision.

Vision was wearing just his pants, but dropped the ball and Natasha could checkmate him.

Tony cursed in a whisper.

Now it was Wanda and Natasha's turn. After Natasha got dressed, and Vision switched places with Wanda, they started. After a few minutes playing, Natasha realized that Wanda was coming into her head to know what to do. That's because Natasha was thinking, "If she does this, I can't do that." Natasha started using that to her own advantage. She manipulated the game so that she checkmate Wanda, without needing her to be naked. Wanda thanked Natasha so softly when she got up to give Steve the seat, since he had not played yet.

He sat down in front of Natasha reluctantly, he knew what was going to happen. Natasha organized the pieces, and they started. As Steve thought about his move, Natasha grabbed another beer from the crate, opened it and turned it in her mouth, without taking her eyes off of Steve, which made him nervous.

Natasha, Tony and Sam were the only who was drinking. Wanda did not drink. Alcohol had no effect on Steve. Bucky did not like anything else that would take his conscience away.

Minutes later, Steve had lost some of his pawns while all Natasha's power pieces were still on the board. Natasha took a horse from Steve, and he thought it best to take off his shoes. Minutes later, he had to remove his socks. A few more minutes, he had to get rid of the black sweater he wore, he wore a white undershirt. Natasha did not think about take easy with drinking, she did not think about the bitch that would wake in her when she was drunk, but she had to keep her lips busy watching Steve undress. When he had to take the shirt off, she was out of control.

 _This body, holy shit_ , she thought. She shook her head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts and looked at the board, the positions of the pieces gave her a checkmate to Steve easily. But she did not do it. Instead, she decided to sacrifice some power pieces, and then, yes, the game would start. In the first power piece she lost, she took off her jacket, the second she took off her T-shirt, getting her black bra back on sight.

Steve watched her pull off her T-shirt and felt something take care of her body, but ignored. It was only when he had to take off his pants that he realized what had happened.

Natasha looked at the underwear light blue boxers that Steve wore, what was disappointing if Steve's erection was not completely hard inside her. She opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth. Tony was laughing so hard. Wanda looked away, embarrassed. Vision was landscape-like, but he turned his gaze to Wanda, because it was a better sight. Sam was surprised, trying to hold back a laugh, Bucky felt embarrassed for Steve.

— Something tells me you no longer want to be a virgin. — Tony said, and laughed again, he laughed so hard that he had to wipe his eyes and catch his breath and then laugh more.

Steve got angry, pulled his pants up, grabbed his clothes and left the room as fast as he could.

Natasha was still stunned. But what Tony said was really mean. She started to put on her T-shirt.

— Frankly, Tony. It ain't funny. Like it had never happened to you.

— Yeah, you're right. It ain't funny.

But then he started laughing again and Natasha rolled her eyes as she putted on her jacket, she noticed that Steve had forgotten his white T-shirt on the couch and decided to go give it back to him. Maybe she could say something complacent about what just happened.

Tony asked if anyone still wanted to play, when Natasha ran up the stairs to the dorms. She was kind of dizzy, so she decided to slow down.


End file.
